Día 15: Inevitable
by Uuntulis
Summary: Apesar del tiempo de la distancia, de que se enrede, jamás podra romperse. Esta historia participa en Mes nejiten 2018. Idea tomada: aniversario.


Autor: Pire/Uuntulis

Título: Inevitable

Tipo: One-shot

Género: Comedia romántica

Advertencias: Universo alterno. Pareja Nejisaku y Nejiten. Ideas tomadas: Aniversario

* * *

 **Día 15:** Inevitable

* * *

Ella transformó su gesto neutro a una ligera sonrisa ante su reflejo en el probador de la tienda de ropa, era el vestido perfecto. A él le gustaba el rojo y este lo volvería loco. Era desmesurado, el corte de estable dejaba a la vista un gran escote y en la parte inferior el vestido ocultaba la mayor parte de sus piernas, sin embargo en la parte derecha su pierna destacaba por una abertura.

Se dirigió hacia la caja, entregándole una tarjeta a la cajera y con las ideas revoloteando en su cabeza. Todo tenía que salir perfecto, era su tercer aniversario. Las cosas de desde hace unos meses estaban mal, su esposo estaba más distante de lo normal, si, ella no podría darle el calificativo de expresivo ni hablador a él y mucho menos amoroso, ese no era Neji Hyuga.

La fémina colocó algunos platos en la mesa de roble que se encontraba en el comedor y corrió hacia la cocina, para revisar que la lasaña estuviera en su punto antes de retirarla del horno. Era su comida favorita. Apagó el horno y se dirigió a su tocador para colocarse unas joyas que estuvieran a juego de su vestido, claro, un juego de aretes y cadena que el Hyuga le había regalado en su anterior aniversario. Se observó por última vez en el espejo y se sonrojó al notar aquella mirada que su reflejo le devolvió, de una enamorada empedernida. Suspiró intentando reprimir que su músculo cardiaco latiera desembocado y ambivalentemente se detuviera por una punzada dolosa constante.

Él era tan difícil de descifrar, a pesar de conocerlo hace años y estar casados hace tres, ella aún no lo comprendía del todo. No sabía ver cuando estaba enojado, triste, preocupado, abrumado, perturbado, aunque con el tiempo ella notó algunos indicios para suponer su estado de ánimo, Neji siempre se esforzaba en reprimirlo y mantenerlo solo para él. Aquella cuestión siempre fue un golpe bajo para ella, porque tal vez él no le tenía confianza, cuando de forma contraría todo era opuesto.

Aunque debía admitir que cuando se casaron, no lo amaba, sentía algo por él que aún no se había terminado de desarrollar ni mucho menos había descifrado, pero estaba dolida, porque Sasuke Uchiha la dejó, como muchas otras veces había sucedido, pero en esa ocasión se hundió en un sitio oscuro sin retorno y cuando él apareció, con aquellos orbes malva exóticos, se sostuvo de él como si vida dependiera de eso y es que fue así. Si, lo había utilizado, pero se esforzó y puso todas las ganas posibles, aunque jamás fue necesario, él la atrapó y antes de tener la oportunidad de notarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada del Hyuga.

Era un completo caballero, aquella pequeña curva en su rostro resultaba en su cuerpo como un toque eléctrico que alcanzaba cada célula de su cuerpo y su corazón latía dolorosamente, por el amor abrumador que habitaba en su cuerpo. Así que cuando él se tornó distante, algo doloroso comenzó a cobrar viva en la boca de su estómago. El temor del mínima indicio del fracaso de su matrimonio la obligaron a esforzarse en ese día y ella tenía grandes esperanzas de que resultará bien, que todo eso conllevará a poder sentirlo tan cerca de nuevo, Neji hace unos meses que no la buscaba por deseo carnal y aquello le daba un plus a la ansiedad de la fémina. Ella lo necesitaba.

Encendió las velas que le brindaban un toque íntimo al ambiente y sonrió satisfecha mientras sus orbes se centraban en el gran reloj que adornaban la pared blanca de la sala. El Hyuga pronto llegaría.

Diez, quince, treinta y cinco, sesenta minutos, ciento veinte minutos. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar adecuadamente. Contrólate, contrólate, esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de la Haruno. ¿Acaso lo habrá olvidado? Sakura quiso sorprenderlo a su llegada con un banquete, pero la idea de que podría olvidarlo jamás cruzó su cabeza. Aunque la idea era clara, las lágrimas amenazaban por deslizarse en cualquier segundo, se estropeó cualquier intento del mejor aniversario.

Una voz interna saltó ante su inminente derrota. No podía dejarlo ahí y llorar como magdalena durante toda la noche, cuando el llegará ¿la vería de esa forma, con el rostro completamente hinchado por no poder controlarse? Oh no, ella le demostraría que lucharía por lo que más quería, ellos habían jurado en las buenas y en las malas.

Tomó su pequeña bolsa entre sus manos y salió de aquel departamento lúgubre, hacia la oficina del Hyuga, que se encontraba a un corto viaje en automóvil. Ingresó la llave dándole vida al auto y emprendiendo el viaje que podría salvar la noche. Encendió la radio, la música sonó inundando el espacio interior, esto en un pésimo intento de calmar el monstruo de emociones que se arremolinaban en la boca de su estómago. Sus labios se movieron tarareando la canción que en ese momento sonaba, se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y esperó dando pequeños golpes en el volante. Miró del lado derecho viendo algunos peatones con pasos rápidos trasladándose y cruzando la calle ante la oportunidad, su atención se centró en un chico rubio con intensos orbes azules que llegó a la banqueta izquierda que dejaba ver un pequeño parque con una fuente al centro y locales rodeándolo, era bastante atractivo. Regresó su vista al frente pero una imagen absorbió su atención, rápidamente y lastimando un poco su cuello al virar de repente, observó de nuevo el parque y lo vio, a su esposo y no se encontraba solo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Neji sonrió al verla reírse a carcajadas al ver al payaso que hacia malabares en el centro del parque, ella solía reír fácilmente, sin contenerse ni detenerse a pensar en el que dirá la gente de aquella risa ruidosamente encantadora. Entonces lo miró con aquellos orbes marrones tan expresivos y él tuvo que apartar el rostro hacia el payaso, para controlar un poco el rápido latir de su corazón.

―Neji, tu helado se está derritiendo, comelo o tendré que robarlo.

Él se lo ofreció, ella dudó unos instantes pero terminó apropiándose de tan suculento postre, siempre terminaba comiéndose el del Hyuga. Lo devoró en unos instantes, y le sonrió con una pequeña mancha en la comisura de los labios. Neji sonrió acercando su mano hacia aquella piel nívea de su rostro.

―No te muevas.

Tenten permaneció quieta, obedeciendo al instante, y espero a que el Hyuga retirará aquel helado con sus manos, sin embargo, antes de poder reaccionar él atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. Una punzada agradable obligó a su corazón latir desenfrenado y su cuerpo se obsesionó con aquel hombre enfrente de él obligando a corresponderle con el corazón en los labios, con una corriente viajando en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Neji se alejó y la observó con aquellos orbes que solo ella podía interpretar y cuando marrón con malva hicieron contacto, Tenten se abrumó con aquel mar de sensaciones que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos exóticos. Un suspiro cargado de emociones escapó de sus labios, a lo que él Hyuga sonrió divertido. Oh, claro que el Hyuga tenía muchos tipos de sonrisas, la de compromiso, aquella donde solía reprimir la ira y exteriorizaba tranquilidad, de felicidad y aquella única sonrisa que _solo_ le dedicaba a ella.

A pesar que mucha gente le atribuyera un título que tal vez se había ganado, un tempano de hielo, el genio Hyuga era muy expresivo si sabías mirar bien o claro, si lo conocías tanto como Tenten lo hacía. Como aquella vez que la empresa de su padre se fue en picada, él se mostró fuerte, sereno y firme, pero ella apreció la desesperación aunada de perseverancia en sus únicos ojos. O cuando Hinata se casó, Neji jamás soportó a Naruto, y lo fulminó con la mirada en todo momento, pero cuando la miró la fémina comprendió que a pesar de todo, él confiaba en que Naruto haría feliz a su prima. Cuando abrió su propia empresa, su expresión era de seguridad y satisfacción por ese gran avance, pero realmente Neji estaba abrumado, por la fuerte discusión que enfrentó con su padre y que lo obligó a abrir su propia empresa a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por el negocio familiar. Aquella mirada plena y seria el día de su boda, al decir aceptó y al escuchar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose, Tenten sabía que Neji estaba jodiendola en serio; él no quería a Sakura, él se casó por que meses antes tuvieron una fuerte pelea y perdieron el contacto por completo, el Hyuga lo hizo porque por primera vez en su vida no tenía el dominio de sus pensamientos que fluían con rapidez ni podía reprimir la ira que lo embriagaba.

Tenten se presentó a la boda por Sakura, por que la invitó al no entender la ausencia de la fémina, y cuando Neji la visualizó entre los invitados, tragó fuertemente y forzó una sonrisa, pero ella notó aquel vacío en sus ojos, él estaba hundiéndose, pero ella no podía ayudarlo más. Oh, Sakura pensó que sonreía de felicidad. Ella se tenía toda la culpa, al presentarlos jamás pensó que su intensa amiga se fijaría en él y más aún que intentará por todos los medios salir con él, porque Sakura seguía pensando en Sasuke. Pero sucedió y Neji aceptó solamente por ser un caballero, aunque no le dio indicios de nada, jamás, pero después de la pelea, él se aferró a la Haruno, porque sabía cuánto le jodía a Tenten.

Si, ella los presentó, lo cual resultó ser el peor error de su vida, y más cuando entre ellos existía una tensión pasional desde hace algunos años y que solían ignorar, por temor a que tal vez eso arruinaría las cosas, esa amistad que habían cultivado en años. Aunque una noche las cosas se salieron de control y Neji dejó salir aquellos sentimientos que ya no podía controlar, los exteriorizó, dejó caer por una noche aquella imagen reservada y fría que lo regia día con día, y ambos cedieron a ese deseo que eran incontrolable cada vez más, piel contra piel, con caricias lentas, cargadas de sentimiento y que provocó que ambos por poco explotaran por tantos sentimientos juntos intentando salir, poder llegar hacia el otro, alcanzarlo. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron al amanecer, Tenten entendió que había jodido todo y a pesar de esa mirada cargada y abrumadora casi irresistible que le dirigió el Hyuga al despertar, creo una barrera, alejándolo y de alguna forma dándole en el orgullo al genio Hyuga, él cual se sintió utilizado, traicionado y seriamente herido.

Los meses hablaron y nadie buscó al otro, sus miradas solamente volvieron a encontrarse en la boda, en ese momento, cuando contempló aquellos orbes marrones expresivos, Neji perdió la razón y el peso de cada uno de sus actos hicieron efecto, adquirieron el doble de peso, ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Él intentó hablarle de nuevo, una vez fuera de la iglesia y terminada la sesión de fotos, pero era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

Tenten desapareció durante dos miserables años, los cuales Neji dedicó a intentar rastrearla y cuando dio con su paradero, fue a buscarla. Ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella, viendo aquel dulce mirar y no pudo evitar suspirar levemente. La pieza que se había perdido ahora podía encajar y se sentía pleno de nuevo. Entonces, sus orbes percibieron algo rojo e instintivamente dirigió su mirada a esa mancha roja.

Oh mierda, Sakura, su esposa dirigiéndose hacia su ubicación hecha realmente una furia, destilando un aura asesino. Se detuvo a un metro de ellos y se levantó, la castaña sorprendida se levantó y por primera vez contempló a su antigua amiga de pie, dirigiéndole una mirada del más puro odio.

―Neji Hyuga, que agradable verte acá, con _esta_. ¿Acaso recuerdas que día es hoy? ―.Le enseño la mano derecha, dejando ver un anillo de bodas, haciéndole sentir nuevamente el peso de sus decisiones.

La observó detenidamente unos instantes, con el rostro pétreo y dio un paso hacia ella.

―Sakura, lo intenté, realmente intenté que esto―los señaló a ambos―funcionará, pero me fue imposible. Esto se acabó.

La Haruno parpadeo sin poder creérselo ¿Estaba terminando el matrimonio? Esto no era una simple relación de pareja, de novios de manos sudadas que puede terminarse cuando quisiera, habían jurado amor eterno, esto no iba a acabar de ninguna forma. La ira dominó cada parte de su cuerpo, junto con la traición e impotencia, se acercó acortando el espacio entre ellos.

Ella era muy impulsiva, por lo cual esperó algún desquite de su parte. Aunque de forma sorprendente dio unos pasos más alcanzando a plasmar su mano fuertemente en la mejilla de Tenten, la cual no pudo responder ante la sorpresa. Intentó darle en la otra mejilla pero Neji le sujetó la muñeca fuertemente.

―No vuelvas a tocarla, Sakura.―Habló fuertemente el Hyuga, lo cual ocasionó que una nueva descarga de ira la abrumara causando que lágrimas de ira cayeran por sus mejillas.

Sus orbes verdes contemplaron a la que antes consideraba amiga y la fulminó con la mirada, en respuesta Tenten le dedicó una mirada mientras sujetaba con una mano su mejilla que comenzaba a hincharse. Una mirada de lastima, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a Sakura.

―¡Maldita arrastrada, él es mi esposo!―Intentó soltarse del agarre firme del Hyuga pero le fue imposible.

―Lo siento Sakura―habló la castaña por primera vez.―Jamás quise que algo así pasará…No pensé que te aferrarías a él cuando los presenté, yo quería que lo conocieras porque sentía cosas por él, pero las cosas no salieron como quería y…

―¡No quiero tu maldita lástima!

Un tenso ambiente se formó ante el silencio siguiente, algunas personas que transitaban observaban la escena. La Haruno sintió las piernas perder la fuerza para mantenerse en pie y se dejó ir mientras una sensación insoportable la llenaba. Neji le soltó la muñeca y se acercó a Tenten, para ver si se encontraba bien.

Sakura los observó desde el suelo y se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla al sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre llenarle la boca, contempló a primer plano la mirada que Neji le dedicó a Tenten. Él jamás la había visto de esa forma, ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos ni mucho menos le había sonreído como minutos había hecho cuando disfrutaban aquel estúpido helado, a Sakura le sonreía con medida, ligeramente y hasta podría considerarse por compromiso. Y aquel beso, ella pudo sentir con solo verlo la carga emocional que había entre ellos. Tragó pesadamente intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta.

―Pasaré ahora por mis cosas Sakura, me iré lo más pronto posible para poder mitigar esta dolorosa situación.

Sakura gimoteaba derrotada, con el orgullo en el piso cuando escuchó aquella frase ¿dolorosa situación? Él no sufría por esto, no sentía aquel dolor que estaba consumiéndola poco a poco y la vergüenza que experimentaba, joder, en su maldito aniversario. Apretó fuertemente los dientes, y se levantó del suelo con premura con el maquillaje corrido.

―¡Puedes irte al mismísimo infierno Neji!

Sakura se alejó hecha una furia, ambos contemplaron sus pasos decididos a pesar que estaba hundiéndose. Tenten miró a Neji, ella no era débil, claro que no, pudo devolverle el golpe a Sakura en el segundo que tuvo la oportunidad pero decidió quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, porque ambos habían obrado mal y más ella, al permitirle al Hyuga entrar a su vida de nuevo, cuando la encontró luego de dos años de no verse, él se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la mesa donde estaba de la cafetería donde solía tomar un café cada tarde y la penetró con aquellos orbes malvas que sufría por ver cada maldito minuto del día.

Ella se merecía ese golpe y más, no podía imaginar el daño que había causado, luego de un tiempo, se enteró que Sakura se había enamorado por completo de Neji, Tenten era una desgraciada y era la culpable de romper un matrimonio, aunque este no fuese feliz, lo cual era lo único que la reconfortaba.

Tenten abrazó fuertemente al Hyuga, siendo correspondida.

―¿Estas bien, Neji?

Él la miró y sonrió levemente.

―Ahora todo es perfecto.

La tomó de la mano atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y reclamando aquellos labios carnosos como suyos, dejando salir un mar de emociones y deseando que el mundo se detuviera en ese momento para guarda aquel instante perfecto.


End file.
